100 challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: The son of Marcus Kane realizes the ark is drying with an expiration date for 1-2 years. Watch as he confides in his father only for him to be sent earlier since his birthday is less than a week away, before he turns 18.
1. Chapter 1

Loki- Kit Herrington,

2052- Ark "Born",  
2126- Belomy Blake Born.  
2128- Loki Caesar Kane born.  
2131- Clarke Born.  
2132- Octavia born  
2132- Wells Born  
2149- Loki sees the drop ship. Launch.

* * *

Loki Caesar Kane(Kit Harington) the son of Marcus Kane and Callie "Cece" Cartwig.  
Kane trainer him from the young age to fight. Read everything he could, he had a genius level intellect. Later focused on Engineering, dreamed one day that he would take over as head of security.

Loki walks in on Bellamy with Octavia before he losses his position as a Guard. Saying that he doesn't see anything that his father needs to know about. She gets caught after he drops to earth, when Jaha updates security cards on the Arc.

When he was 18 he realized that The Arc would not last 4 years. Before he Tells his Father his suspicions about the Major Impending failure. He looks through the library reading everything about survival when he comes a cross an Experimental serum designed to help the body metabolize/protect against solar radiation for long duration space missions. He makes enough serum for him to use.

Who asks Jake Griffin to check the data, Kyle Wick is recruited to help rebuild a single person drop ship. For a single test to see if the ground is habitable. When he reaches the ground, being hooked up to a prototype of the Wristbands the delinquents have. Unfortunately the battery lasts only a couple of days and the Ark thinks him dead. He could either be found by Luna or Indra ( in Maryland, 2 days later he breaks into a building that was a Whiskey distillery). The barrels have just aged more.

He will build a tree house with a farm on the ground, growing wheat, he'll trade wheat for chicken chicks, build 2 sets of Apiary stands for honey to trade and to make Mead.

Loki's jaguar and him are hunting, when his jaguars smells blood. Harry thinks it will be a deer. He runs after his hunting buddy. Where he finds Clarke, jasper, Octavia, Finn, and Monty. Octavia bleeding from the poisonous river Snake, Loki has them follow him to one of his Tree houses that will allow him to suck out the poison from the bite.

Bellamy shoots the jaguar but Loki ends his suffering by cutting off the connection between the brain and the spinal cord. Ending his suffering.

Loki is pissed that one of his companions( one he raised since it was a kitten) had to be put down because of their stupidity. He digs a grave for the panther. And burned the panther to ash because he didn't want the 100 to eat his friend.

Finn couldn't let Clarke go and after Raven is on the ground he becomes distant to her and an angry drunk. After he is healed up from Lincoln's knife wound he grows impudent and angry, until it boils over, attacking her, almost Killing Raven, and runs away, and Loki (Posthumously) exiles him from the Drop ship and any Ark Station. Is given an official exile order from the drop ship and 100. He's the one that Tristan infects with Fever to try and soften the 100.

During negotiations peace mountain men ambushed the meeting of leaders.

After he negotiates with Anya for peace she sends A message to Loki through Indra that Tristan rallied 300 warriors that want to destroy them even without the Commander's support. If their is an official peace but he was not happy with the terms and attacks loki and the drop ship. Loki captures Anya after Tristians attack, bringing her inside to interrogate what happened to the peace they agreed to.

Some captured by the mountain men, Loki is among them. He gathers the in existence threat of Cage.

With Bellamy in side Loki negotiates for the release of his people inside with the ex-President Dante Wallace. loki has Bellamy inform them while inside to execute an ambush for the guards loyal to Cage, that have been given the 100's bone marrow. When they are outside.

Loki placed 100 guards inside the mt. Stopping the destruction of Mt. Weather.

Loki's attributes

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Loki will be a sharp-witted and methodical man, alert and adaptive to the situation. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields, because of a Photographic memory. charismatic, leadership skills, keen analytical skills, and tactically Ruthless.

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Steak, Meat[bacon, pepperoni, sausage], or chicken), Honey fresh bread, Flirting with his Harem, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places,

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer,

Trained in, Muay Thai, Taoekwondo, Savate, Wushu, Boxing, Judo, Sambo, Jiu-Jitsu, and Krav Maga, Acrobatics, Escrima from his father. he was trained at an early age to one day be a cadet.

intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power.

Equipment;

winter soldier mask.

Bow, Arrows, Flechettes, Katana, Grapple Device, M1911 pistol( found in a Dicks sporting goods, or a Bass Pro shop), Bast ard Sword, Brass knuckles climbing spikes.

tent, canteen, compass, binoculars, Atlas of the American Continent. with smaller maps of the area. he finds a bunker with arts supplies so he can update the maps. That he'll put up when he has a perminent place.

Pets,

Merlin Hawk, He'll use as as messenger carrier to Indra, and Lexa.  
2 foxes,  
And a jaguar.

will make a sleeping powder bombs/ for combat when he finds opi um plants where one of the US Garden was.

Works as a bounty hunter, for 2 years before the 100 comes down.

Allies  
Markus Kane, his father.  
Abby Griffin, train him in first aid. For trip to the ground.  
Lincoln,  
Tris, Loki saves her life.  
Reese Lemkin, Loki babysat her through this ti  
Aden, shows Loki around Polis when he arrives.  
Nathan Miller,  
Bryan, his spy with Pike.  
Dante Wallace, a represents his people on Loki's council.  
monty Green  
Harper McIntyre  
Roan,  
John Murphy, he and Loki were out hunting, he treats Murphy with respect and gets respect back. Not always an ass hole.

Loki's harem

Clarke,

Natasha Romanoff,(Scarlett Johanson) an Arc Guard that trained with Loki. Will Meet up again after Arc comes down.

Margery Tyrell, Natalie Dormer, a teacher's aid wanting to be a teacher or a healer on the Arc. She was a friend of Loki's before he went to his father. Helps the teachers out with children. Will meet up again with Loki when the Ark comes down.

Charlotte(Nell Tiger Free), she is 16 when the ark sends her down. wants to kill wells but finds him dead already.

Octavia Blake,

Raven, Loki and Raven were friends before his descent to earth.

Roma Bragg,

Harper McIntyre,

Fox,

Luna,

Lexa,

Anya,

Tris,

Ontari, trying to claim the commander position kills the young Nightbloods blowing the horn saying she won the Conclave. Loki claps a congratulations you're an idiot. Takes out his knife and slices his hand, showing his night blood.

Echo, warns Loki about the attack on the mt a week before. Allowing him to set up a guard and a search for the assassin, to stop the war with the commander, but allowing a justified war between the Ark and Ice Nation only, so ice nation cant be joined by the rest of the coalition.

Abby Griffin, while Alie takes over the Ark, she has Abby seduce Loki to try and take the key to the city of light.

Ygritte(Rose Leslie), Azghedan female, uses a bow to hunt. She is a friends of Roan and hates the Queen. Loki Meets in Ton Dc.

Rose(Esmé Bianca), treekru female that runs an 'inn' / trading hall. Loki supplies with Mead/other drinks before the 100 come down. become friends with benefits.

Other Pairings  
Bellamy, Bree,  
Nathan Miller, Bryan.  
Zoe Miller, Jasper, Shay, Maya,  
Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig, Indra  
John Murphy, Emori,  
Madi, Reese Lemkin, Adria.

* * *

Enemies,

Diana Sydney, Kane puts down Diana's coup. By placing her in the culling.

Tristan

Cage Wallace, and 60 of his guards Loki has the delinquents take out before they take over the mountain.

Pike, a political enemy tried to attack him to overthrow him after his father gives him the position of Chancellor. While Loki is in Polis having his father take the Coalition mark. He gets farm station to force a vote in for chancellor. The arkers that have seen Loki's leadership however keep him in office.

ALIE, Loki allowed Jaha's expedition to the city of light.

Roan, when he tries to conquer Polis.

,

,

,

Smut Required.

You can change the name to something other than Loki if you want.

you can add other post apocalyptic series if you want, like divergent, or Hunger games, fallout.


	2. Chapter 2

2052- Ark "Born",

2126- Belomy Blake Born.

Late 2129- Jason born.

Early 2131- Clarke Born.

Early 2132- Octavia born

Late 2132- Wells Born

2138- Airlock, Jason's Parents commit suicide to allow their son to live.

2140-Jason's fear and anger closed spaces grows massively, attacking 2 guards, Trial and him trying to commit suicide for fear he might attack someone else. Jason's operation and beginning his Treatment,

2141- Jaha's Council meeting issuing Jason's mission to earth.

Early 2148- Plan changes 3rd time.

Late 2148- The drop ship Launches.

Jason an orphaned arker after an accident in an airlock. Having only enough air for one person his mom and dad commit suicide for their son to breath. Developing severe claustrophobia. He was placed in the foster care by Diana Sydney. the care taker has him in The under ground fight clubs since his arrival.

When a severe episode happens he attack two guards placing them in comas. thinking hell be placed in solitary after the trial and considering that to be torture after Chancellor Sydney's attempt at a political move to win the election. has the Trial a public affair and broadcast it. Him thinking that he's going to be placed in isolation for 6 years before his review at 18. he smashes his head trying to kill himself to stop his torture. Sydney enraged forces Dr griffin to save him to extend his suffering. she Places a Titanium Plate in his head. with extensive thearopy his fear is still there but less frequent.

The council of the ark debate about mercy for him. trying to find a solution to him. Jaha suggests sending him to earth stating alot could happen in 100 years for the radiation to dissipate. when he was 12 Jaha presents him the mission to go to earth. when he turns 18. his wrist band isn't Abby develops a serum( could only make 10 doses takes a month to make the 10 doses for his group) to help filter out the solar radiation. trying to extend his chances. when octavia and the air filters breakdown the council change the plan and instead on just him going down he picks a hand picked team from the different stations. medic, weapons specialists, builders, communications, farming.

Jason's attributes

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Jason will be a sharp-witted and methodical man, alert and adaptive to the situation. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields, because of a Photographic memory. charismatic, leadership skills, keen analytical skills, and tactically Ruthless.

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Steak, Meat[bacon, pepperoni, sausage], or chicken), Honey fresh bread, Flirting with his Harem, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places,

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination,

Trained by Markus Kane, Muay Thai, Taoekwondo, Savate, and Krav Maga, Acrobatics, Escrima. shooting, with Guns and a bow.

Equipment;

Straight Jacket with mouth guard.

Bow, Arrows, Flechettes, Katana, Grapple Device, M1911 pistol (Presented to him by Kane When he tells him the news the plan changed to send the 100 down and when he adopts Jason perminantly), Bast ard Sword, Brass knuckles climbing spikes.

tent, canteen, compass, binoculars, Sketch pad( Abby gave him to try and calm down), Atlas of the American Continent. with smaller maps of the area. he finds a bunker with arts supplies so he can update the maps. That he'll put up when he has a perminent place.

100 seeds of different plants for him to grow.

Pets,

Merlin Hawk, He'll use as as messenger carrier to Lexa.

2 foxes he found injured he heals them.

Allies

Markus Kane, his trainer for Earth Skills and fighting. he grows to love Jason as a son. when the plan changes Markus asked Jason if he could adopt him as his son.

Abby Griffin, train him in first aid. For trip to the ground.

Tris, Jason saves her life.

Reese Lemkin, Jason babysat her Before his parents accident.

Aden, shows Jason around Polis when he arrives.

Nathan Miller,

Bryan, his spy with Pike.

Dante Wallace, a represents his people on Jason's council.

monty Green

Harper McIntyre,

John Murphy, he and Jason were out hunting, he treats Murphy with respect and gets respect back. Not always an ass hole.

Jason's harem

Clarke,

Natasha Romanoff,(Scarlett Johanson) an Arc Guard that trained with Jason for the Ground. Will Meet up again after Arc comes down.

Margery Tyrell, Natalie Dormer, a teacher's aid wanting to be a teacher or a healer on the Arc. She was a friend of Jason's before he developed the Claustrophobia. Helps the teachers out with children. Will meet up again with Jason when the Ark comes down.

Charlotte(Nell Tiger Free), she is 16 when the ark sends her down. wants to kill wells but finds him dead already, he commits suicide thinking that clark hated him.

Octavia Blake,

Raven, Jason and Raven were friends before his descent to earth.

Roma Bragg,

Harper McIntyre,

Fox,

Luna,

Lexa,

Anya,

Tris,

Maya Vie,

Ontari, trying to claim the commander position kills the young Nightbloods blowing the horn saying she won the Conclave. Jason claps a congratulations you're an idiot. Takes out his knife and slices his hand, showing his night blood, blood he gained from Abby when they were preparing for a solo mission.

Aurora Blake, Jason attacked Inspector Grus and poisons him making it look like he has a heart attack. When he finds out that he was blackmailing and raping her when he found out about Octavia. Makes it look like he was attacked by a terrorist. He covered his face. Unfortunately when Jason goes to the Earth he couldn't update Octavia's civilian card. She takes His first time as a thank you for keeping Octavia's secret and trying to give her the ability to explore, before she is floated.

Echo, warns Jason about the attack on the Mt Weather a week before. Allowing him to set up a guard and a search for the assassin, to stop the war with the commander, but allowing a justified war between the Ark and Ice Nation only, so ice nation cant be joined by the rest of the coalition.

Abby Griffin, while Alie takes over the Ark, she has Abby seduce Jason to try and take the key to the city of light.

Ygritte(Rose Leslie),

Rose(Esmé Bianca),

Musts,

Jason granted a position on the council after leading the 100.

He shuts down A.L.I.E.

He becomes Commander.

Luna's small group survive when the radiation leak comes. abby developed a serum like before that does't turn their blood black.

Enemies,

Diana Sydney, Kane puts down Diana's coup. By placing her in the culling.

Tristan,

Cage Wallace, and 60 of his guards Jason has the delinquents take out before they take over the mountain.

Pike, a political enemy tried to attack him to overthrow him after his father gives him the position of Chancellor. While Jason is in Polis having his father take the Coalition mark. He gets farm station to force a vote in for chancellor. The arkers that have seen Jason's leadership however keep him in office.

ALIE, Jason didn't allowed Jaha's expedition to find the city of light.

Roan, when he tries to conquer Polis. Jason is the commander, challenges Roan to single combat for the right to rule Polis.

Ilian, the assassin, he tries to kill Jason when he is commander.

Smut Required.

You can change the name to something other than Jason if you want.

inspiration-

The Ark's Tortured Son, By Nicogen.

The Orphan King, By Bloodyredshade.


End file.
